Stereo-Loathe
Stero-Loathe is an upcoming episode. Starring *Ludwig Featuring *Sunset *Raymond *Random *Nutty *Ell Appearances *Stamp *Mag Plot Stamp comes in with a package, as he wheels it up to Raymond's doorstep, Raymond opens it and shes the package she ordered for Ludwig, however she has to sign it, and once she does she uses her pen name "Usher Raymond V" until Stamp tells her to write her real name, and witch she writes "Gay Fister Lambert", as Stamp laughs at her embrassing name and walks away as Raymond moans. Later, Ludwig is shown to be blind-folded, as Sunset takes it off and Raymond shows him Ludwig's new stero. Ludwig is amazed and begins testing it out, as it begins blasting loud music, meanwhile in the room nextstore, Ell is shown to be tired and decides to take a nap, however the loud begins blasting and starts to drive her crazy, she tries covering her ears with her pillow, but that's doesn't work, so she tries to go under the bed in order to do justice, but the loud music still plays this inrages her as she blasts electricity orbs, but they seem to end up making the bed crush her. Ludwig then decides to make a remake using the records however, he can't seem to get them Sunset tries using her magic to reverses the discs however at first all it does is reverse the songs, suddenly it cuts to outside were Random and Nutty are about to enter the room for Raymond, whoever Random hears the backwards song and think it's satanic and thus is hypnotized, and becomes demonic, she ends up rushing to the kicthen and grabs a knife as demonic Random begins to slaughter Nutty. Back in Ludwig's room, Sunset tries speeding up the record but they only end flinging off and ends up slicing Raymond in pieces. Ludwig freaks out, over his sister's death, as he attempts to check on her, he ends up accidentally knocks over a speaker and ends up crushing Sunset. Suddenly Ludwig hears something from outside, and he assumes it's the cops, so he hides in the stereo. However it's revealed it's just Mag, who appears through the door, looking for shiny objects to steal, when suddenly Mag sees the stereo and decides to steal it, however it, it's shown to be rater heavy. He tries to carry it and once he gets to the stairs, and ends up falling down along with the stereo. Mag is fine, but is crushed by the stereo, as parts of Mag are on were the discs are, the stereo plays Mag's screams like a record, and as the closing iris closes it shows the part of the stereo were Ludwig hid, as it shows him dead from the stairs. Moral *"Records come from stereos, Music comes from the heart." Deaths *Ell is crushed by her bed. *Nutty is knifed by Random. *Raymond is sliced by discs. *Sunset is crushed by a speaker. *Mag is crushed the stereo. *Ludwig dies from tumbling down the stairs. (Death not seen) Trivia *The title is a reference to the song by Edward Maya and Vika Jigulina "Stereo Love". *This episode reveals that Raymond's real name is "Gay Fister Lambert". *The song Ludwig played on his stereo is Desiigner Tiimmy Turner. *The song was chosen due for it's hidden satanic message. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1EcB-2caNk&list=LLRKeUnzFM8n_8axB3HH-F7g&index=1 *A deleted scene showed the discs after slicing Raymond would go outside and slice Superspeed. It was cut for unknown reasons. Category:Season 101 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes